The Day Hell Broke Loose!
by Blinded Light
Summary: What happens when 2 teenage girls fall into the Naruto world? Chaos. What happens when 4 teenage girls fall into the Naruto world? Total Chaos, spegetti, and spicyness. spicy is taijiya hatakes word
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own Naurto or my characters

Chapter 1: Yummy popcorn and Ohio

"Look it's on!" shouted Mea while jumping up and down. Mea had medium dark brown hair, green eyes and was a little shorter than average.

"Coming!" shouted Botan. She ran in the room caring a bowl of popcorn. She had shoulder length hair that was light brown, and pale blue eyes. She was average height.

"Popcorn!" Mea shouted while shoving popcorn into her mouth.

"Big mouth"

"HEY!"

"Look at the t.v and shut your mouth." Botan said while crossing her arms and narrowing her eyes at Mea.

"Fine"

"Turn the t.v on" Botan said.

"It was on," Mea said looking at the t.v. "is your t.v haunted or something?"

"No" she replied matter-of –factly looking at Mea.

"What?"

"Turn it on."

"No, it's your t.v so turn it on yourself." Mea said crossing her arms.

Botan narrowed her eyes "Fine" she said getting up too turn it on. When she turned it on a dark purple swirl appeared on the screen.

"Cool" Mea said "what is it?"

"Don't know." Botan said shrugging.

"Try turning th-"she couldn't finish because they were sucked into the purple swirl.

"AAAHHHHHHHH!" Mea and Botan screamed (well what would you do?) at the top of their lungs.

"Ow" Mea said rubbing her back.

"No dip Sherlock" Botan said sarcasitily.

"Who's Sherlock?" someone asked.

Mea and Botan froze the same thought going through their minds 'I know that voice.'

Botan was the first to turn around "Holy hell!" she shouted falling backwards (again what would you do?).

"What?" Mea asked looking around. In steed of saying something her eyes widened to the size of dinner plates.

"I repeat holy hell."

"And I repeat who is Sherlock?" said Naruto looking annoyed.

"He's-"Botan was cut off by the popcorn bowl from earlier fell into her lap. "How did the popcorn get here?"

"I don't know, but I want it." Mea said grabbing the popcorn and eating it.

"Anyway" Botan said shaking her head at Mea, "Sherlock is a famous English detective."

Everyone gave her blank stares. "What?" she asked.

"What's England?" Sakura asked.

"Um…..Never mind it's to hard explain."

"O.k. then, hey can I have some popcorn?" Naruto asked (or pleaded)

"No, besides it's rude to ask for something from someone you don't know." Mea said pulling the popcorn out of his reach.

"Dope"

"I'm. Not. A. Dope teme."

While Sasuke and Naruto were arguing Botan was looking around. When her eyes landed on Gaara, Kankuro, and Temari she remembered something.

"Hey, Botan want some popcorn?" Mea asked handing the bowl to her. "Botan I don't like that look on your face!" she said crawling away slight.

Botan was smiling the evil villain smile. Then she whispered to Mea, "Remember that bet we made two weeks ago?"

"Um…sorta" Mea said still looking nervous. That's when Botan pointed to the sand ninjas still smiling manically.

That's when Mea's brain clicked. Her eyes got wide and she started blushing. "OMG! No, no, no and no, that is not happening. I'll get killed." Then she stopped and pointed at the other group of ninjas.

Then it was Botan turn to blush. "No" she stated simply crossing her arms.

"Why were you two blushing?" the pink haired ninja asked.

"No reason." Botan and Mea said together.

"Okay, well we haven't been introduced. I'm Sakura Haruno, that's Sasuke Uchiha, and the annoying ones Naruto."

"I'm Mea and that's Botan." Mea said pointing to her and Botan.

"What about you three?" Botan said pointing to the sand ninja's.

"I'm Kankouro," the one in black said.

"I'm Temari," said the female.

"Gaara." Said the redhead.

"Nice to meetcha." Mea said with a smile completely forgetting her embarrassment.

"What are you doing here and how did you get here?" Gaara asked.

"Um….. don't know and don't know." Botan replied.

"Well you had to get here somehow." He snapped back.

"Well we can't help it if a purple vortex thingy comes out nowhere and sucks us here!" Mea shouted.

"Were did you come from anyway?" Sakura asked.

"We came from Ohio." Botan replied.

"Ohayo?" Sasuke, Naruto, and Sakura asked at the same time, "You came from 'morning?"

"NO! It's a place in the U.S. It's spelled O-H-I-O."

"U.S.?" they asked again.

"Never mind." Botan said with a sigh.

Ello this Is my first fanfic and I have 3 more people reading, editing, correcting, and adding stuff to this so …yeah. Anyway im trying not to have too much OOC but there will be some exceptions hopefully not to bad.

P.S. don't forget to read the naruto fics by Taijiya Hatake (Are We Dreaming?) Sasukesbotan (Half Breed & Soras Revenge) and Narutosmego (Enter: Mika)


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I don't own Naurto or my characters

Hello people! Ok well just to warn you my grammar sucks. Ok also if you have suggestions you think would be good to put in the story tell me ok. also my friends give me suggestions too so Im giving my thanks and their credit for the parts HAPPY NOW MEGO!

Also thank you to my reviewers

The Rebel Goddess and the best I can do is give you virtual popcorn sorry.

Megosnaruto I gave you your credit be happy!

Taijiya Hatake thank you for getting me my story form mego

Sasukesbotan ello and yes I finally got my story up

And to my other reviewer the name didn't come up but thanks for the review

Heres the next chappy

Chapter 2: Places to stay

"Hey, where are we going to stay?" Mea asked everyone (except Gaara) sweatdropped. "Hey don't look at me like that," she said waving her hand in front of her, "you new it was going to come up sooner or later."

"She's right" Sasuke sighed.

"OMFG! She said something important! Did all hell just freeze over or something!" Botan shouted looking very shocked (she would really say that).

Everyone looked at her shocked that she would say something like that.

"Oh, come on its not that unexpected." Mea said rolling her eyes.

"I have a spare room" Sasuke said (he has to he has a mansion for heavens sake)

"And one of them can stay with us," Temari (sp?) said. Everyone including Gaara looked at her in disbelief. "what we have a spare room too, and I don't want to be the only girl."

"Awesomeness." Mea said.

"Ok I'll go with Sasuke and you go with them" Botan said pointing to the sand ninjas.

"Yup," Mea replied walking over to the sand ninjas, "and I promise I won't be a burden." Mea said to Temari.

"Good, come on then" she said walking away.

"Bye Botan, see you tomorrow!" Mea said waving at her friend.

"Same here" she said back.

"Here we are." Kankuro said opening the door.

"Wow" Mea said looking around.

"What?" Temari asks.

"Its so….clean." Mea said. Temari and Kankuro started laughing. "Hey if you've ever been to my house you wouldn't be laughing." (and im serious my house is a wreck especially my room it looks like a tornado hit it. Sorry off topic.) Kankuro and Temari just started laughing harder. She looked at Gaara asking 'can you make them stop' written on her face. Then she saw that he was struggling not to smile. "At least some one has the courtesy not to laugh at me"

The other two immediately stopped laughing and looked at Gaara who had successfully put his emotional mask (or what ever it is) back on.

Temari just looked back to Mea and said,"I'll show you to your room."

"Thanks."

------------------------------------------------------------------------

(with Sasuke botan sakura and naruto)

When Mea was gone Botan asked Sasuke how far his house was.

"About 10 minutes from her"

Botan dropped her head anime style. "Joy" she said sarcastically under her breath.

"Hn"

'The oh so famous Sasuke line' Botan thought.

"Hey Botan do you like ramen?" Naruto asked.

Botan shrugged, "I can't say, never had it before heck I can't even use chopsticks"

They all looked at her very confused.

"Aren't you Japanese?" Sakura asked.

"No I'm American."

"American?" Sasuke asked.

"Yeah, land of brave and free if you can call it that," Botan said shrugging," to many rules in my opinion. Like I said I'm not from around here."

They were about to ask more questions when a (or many) shouts of "SASUKE-KUN" were heard.

"Shit" he said looking around.

"Fangirls their disgusting" Botan said visibly shivering.

"You can tell me all about it later, but first I have to get away from them."

"Let me call Mea she might know how to get us out of this mess" Botan said rumiging in her pockets.

"How the hell can you call her!" Sasuke exclaimed," she's not anywhere near here!"

"Calm down I said 'call' as in on a phone"

"?"

"I'll explain later." She said simply.

She flipped open her phone and started dialing Mea's number.

"Come on pick up"

"Hello"

"Hey"

"What cha need?"

"Crazy psycho fangirls"

"Hmm…in coming favorite line"

"Yippy"

"Anyway the fic said that kissing worked out nicely."

"You want me or Sakura to do WHAT?"

"You heard me, besides it's a win-win situation. Sasuke gets rid of his fangirls and you win the bet and your kiss."

"Fine, but If I get in trouble it your ass that gets hurt not mine"

"Whatever. Bye"

"Bye" and with that she hung up the phone.

"What was that?" Sakura asked.

Botan shrugged "nothing important."

"What were you talking about and with who?" Sasuke asked concerned at the fact she mentioned the fangirls.

"I was talking to Mea and she gave me an idea about how to get rid of the psycho's"

"_And_?"

Botan hesitated," Um…well she said," by now she was red.

"OMG she wants you to do THAT!" Sakura asked," There's no way you can do that when I couldn't!"

"Well if your going to yell, yell at Mea it was her idea not mine!" Botan shouted back. Naruto and Sasuke, however, my know Sakura, but are still hopelessly lost when it comes to girl talk. Although Sasuke will never admit it.

"What are you talking about?" Naruto asked.

"Well she was saying that she would need to-"

"SASUKE-KUN!"

"Shit rapid rabbi infested fangirls" Botan said turning around.

"That's a nice way of putting it" Sakura said sourly.

"Well its true so do us all a favor and shut up" Botan snapped back.

"Can we go before they get here" Sasuke said desperate to get as far away as fangirls as possible.

They all nodded and ran in the direction to Sasuke's house. (Sasuke in front)

While they were running though Sakura turned in the direction of her house and Naruto toward his apartment.

When Botan and Sasuke finally reached his house they were exhausted from running.

"I'm so glad I don't have fans" Botan murmured under her breath.

Sasuke just glared at her.

"Oh no the glare make it stop" Botan said dryly while rolling her eyes.

"Are you all ways like this?"

"Yup"

Sasuke sighed 'this just made my life more complicated' he thought. "What were you and Sakura yelling about earlier?"

Botan turned a light shade of pink," This makes me wish I had Mea's memory problems" she said sighing.

"Memory problems?"

"Yeah you can tell her something and she'll forget it if she working on something or if her mind is else where. Or she just forgets" Botan explained happy for the change in subject.

Sasuke just decided to let it go," Do you want me to show you to your room?"

Botan nodded, then her cell phone rang.

Alright stopping it there and sorry it took me so long to update! When I went to my dads he didn't have internet.

Anyway, sorry for the cliffy but that stuff needs to go into the next chapy.-


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I don't own naruto or my characters but if taij did itachi and kakashi would be in trouble.

HELLO PEOPLE! Sorry it takes me a while to update. But I do have an excuse and its true...short term memory loss. I forgot how to get chapters on so yeah.anyway thank you to all my reviewers

Fuebi thanks for reviewing twice!

Mizu Ochuwa thanks for reviewing

x-Guardian-Rowan-x I left at a cliffy because like I said I needed it for my next chappy. Thanks for the review though!

darkYuYubaka and im kinda bad with scenery stuff but anyway thanks for reviewing

Xenxes93 you kinda sound like my friends but that's good and thanks for reviewing!

Say what? Umm yeah I kinda missed the meaning behind the review but I still thank you for it!

Zeoy24 thanks for reviewing!

Taijiya Hatake yes you are an _evil chipmunk_ and please make up your mind about the itachi kakashi thing. and yes I took out the kissy scene because im not that mean unlike some people and I don't try to embarrass you guys 2 much. Thanks for the review.

And if you other people are wondering, yes my friend Taijiya Hatake is crazy.

Chapter 3: taij and mego

"Hello" Botan said taking her phone out of her pocket. (It's red with no antenna thingy).

"BOTAN! Where are you and Mea?"

"Mego?"

"No it Mickey Mouse" she said sarcastically.

"Alright Mickey is Taij there too?"

"Of course she is. Now answer my question."

"Fine", she paused and remembered Sasuke was next to her,"Sasuke can you leave the room for a minute" she said sweetly.

"No it's my house"

"Fine"

"Botan are you still there and who are you talking to?" Taij asked.

"Im talking to Sasuke and-"

"OMG OMG you're talking to SASUKE and you didn't call us immediately!" Taij yelled causing Botan to pull the phone away from her ear.

"Well Mea didn't exactly call you either so you should yell at her too" Botan said or yelled witch ever you prefer.

"Will I'll yell at her later but where is she?"

Botan pleased that Mea would get yelled at too said, "she's at Gaara's house"

"WHAT I thought he was antisocial and stuff!" Taij yelled with Mego yelling something like "Not fair" behind her.

"Well Temari suggested it"

"Humph"

"Hey Botan is Naruto there?" Mego asked.

"No," then she got an evil smirk, "hold on some just walked through the door," then she handed the phone to Sasuke and put it to his ear," Sasuke what's the name of you sensei?" she asked innocently.

"Kakashi"

"AAAHHHH KAKASHI!" was heard from the phone, Sasuke dropped the phone like it shocked him and jumped across the room.

"What the HELL!" he shouted wide eyed and thinking he went deaf in one ear.

Botan just calmly picked up her phone again, "Taij Kakashi isn't here at the moment would you like me to take a message?"

"Yes, but before that how did you get there?" she asked.

"Through the tv" she answered knowing they were about to turn it on.

"Really?" came two voices.

"Yup," then a faint "mego turn the tv on" was heard.

Then Botan turned to Sasuke," Sasuke prepare for another twist in your life" she said simply.

He just looked confused.

Then two thuds were heard behind Botan then a third.

"Look what you two did you made the great Sasuke faint" Botan said trying to hold back laughter.

"Right now I'm more concerned if my butt made it out ok" Taij said standing up. She had light blonde hair that was shoulder length and a little curly she had grey eyes and was wearing a grey t-shirt with light blue jeans.

"Cool it worked!" Mego shouted. She had blonde hair too but it went to her chin and was curlier than Taij's. She had brown eyes and was wearing a yellow tank top with light blue jeans too.

"What are we going to do with Sasuke?" Taij asked looking at the uncoiunsious Uchiha. "I wish I had a camera"

"Mego what are you doing?" Botan asked. Mego had walked over to Sasuke and started poking him in the stomach.

She shrugged, "there's just something about a sexy tummy that I just can't resist poking"

"Two words: You. Crazy." Botan stated.

Then Sasuke started to wake up then he noticed Mego poking him in the stomach, "What are you doing?" he snapped.

"What's it look like I'm doing" Mego said still poking him.

Sasuke's eye twitched, "get off of me"

Mego reluctantly got off him and he stood up, "who are you?"

"I'm Taijiya or Taij for short and the one who was poking you was Mego"

"What are you doing here?"

"Visiting" all three girls said at the same time.

"Coooool" Mego said.

"Sasuke can they stay here?" Botan asked.

"Pleeeease" Taij and Mego said giving him puppy dog faces (XD).

Sasuke sighed, "No point in saying no is there"

"Nope" Taij answered.

"Fine" he said walking to the stairs with the three girls following him.

"Alright this is my room," he pointed to door behind him, " Botan that's your room," he said pointing to another door further down the hall on the opposite side, " Mego your room is next to mine and Taij's is next to Botan" then he walked into his room.

"Alright, night" Botan said walking to her room.

"Night" Taij and Mego said walking into there rooms.

Ok then the rooms are just regular white carpets, a window, dresser, bed, night stand, ect. And the bathroom is by taij's room. Alright that's chappy three and taij, mego, and botan I know I changed it from the written version but I type faster from my head.

Anyway next chappy coming soon!(I hope XD)


	4. Chapter 4

HELLO! Im am sooooooooooo sorry that I haven't updated in a while….or long time, BUT still im lazy T.T anyway this is my next chappy! WOOT! And thanks to all my reviewers! And I changed chapter 3 so yeah. And I must give credit were credit is due so I give credit to mego for the poky part.

Anyway on with the story!

Chapter 4: an odd day

When Botan woke up she hissed because the sun was in her eyes. She rolled over and looked at the clock.

"Ugh, 10:52, toooo earlyyyy" she groaned rolling out of her bed and heading to the shower.

When she got out she felt more awake and glanced at the clock again. "11: 27 breakfast time" she said cheerfully walking out the door.

At the top of the stairs she was greeted with the smell of fresh pancakes with syrup. She raced down the stairs and into the kitchen.

"Pancakes!" she shouted running toward the table stacked with the delicious pancakes.

"Hungry?" Taij asked sarcastically watching Botan stuff her face.

"Mufh"

Mego and Taij laughed, "I'll take that as a yes"

When Botan was finally done with her breakfast she asked where Sasuke was.

"He was gone by the time we woke up" Taij answered.

"Training?"

"Most likely" Taij and Mego said at the same time.

Botan rolled her eyes, "Anyway let's go find Mea"

"Alright" Taij said racing out the door with Mego and Botan right behind her.

"Damnit where the hell could she be?" An extremely annoyed Botan said glaring at anything that moved.

"I don't know" Mego whined walking sluggishly.

"We've been looking a freakin hour were the hell could she be!" Botan shouted glare intsifiying if possible.

"Well then lets find somebody and ask then" Taij snapped annoyed with all the arguing.

"Fine" Botan said still glaring.

They had been walking for a few minutes until they heard "SASUKE-TEME!"

"NARUTO!" Mego shrieked instantly perking up and running toward the voice.

Taij and Botan sighed, "She's a nut case" Taij stated.

"Quick pointing out the obvious" Botan said walking of in the direction Mego had run.

When they found Mego again she was already talking with Naruto about ramen.

Botan walked up to Sasuke, "Mornin"

Sasuke nodded his head, "Mute, anyway can you show us to the training grounds?"

Sasuke looked at her confused," Why?"

"We need to find Mea" she stated like it was obvious.

"Why the training grounds?" Sakura asked.

"Because"

"Botan I'm hungry" Taij whined causing everyone to sweatdrop.

"Taij, you're always hungry" Botan stated.

"But that's because you like food" someone said from behind them.

"Yes that's because I like- why did you know that?" Taij said turning around," MEA!"

Mea blinked, "What did I do know?"

"Where were you we've been looking for you forever?" Botan shouted in her face.

"I was lost and I feel so loved know" Mea said cheerfully.

"You were lost" Taij said slowly.

"Yes" Mea stated giving everyone a look. Then there was a poof behind Botan causing everyone to jump about 5 feet in the air.

"KAKSHI-SENSI YOUR LATE!" Sakura and Naruto shouted pointing accusing fingers at him.

"Sorry I was caught on the rode of life" he said taking out his orange book," and who are the 4 girls behind you?"

"I'm Mego that's Taij, Mea, and Botan"

"Well its very nice to meet you 4" he said his visible eye curving into an arch.

"You too" Mea and Botan replied.

"KAKASHI-O-" Taij started but was stopped when Botan, Mea, and Mego clamped their hand over her mouth effectively shutting her up.

Kakashi looked at her skeptilly while everyone else sweatdropped.

"Sorry shes alittle hyperactive" Botan said sending Taij a glare.

"Oops"

"Yeah oops" Mea said sarcastically.

"Anyway Kakashi can we come with you to the training grounds?" Mego asked innocently giving him a puppy dog look.

"Sure sure" he said getting obsorded in his 'book'.

"WOOT!" Mea shouted giving him a peace sign causing everyone to sweatdrop.

And theres chapter 4 hopes u like it . anyway ill try to update soon and I mean it this time. Anyway again thanks to all my reviewers!


	5. Chapter 5

T.T plz don't kill me. Here's my update though. And thank you reviewers and botan…anger issues.

Chapter 5

1234567890987654321234567890987

Walking to the training grounds was a lot more interesting than on most mornings for Team 7. Why? Because four crazy girls were tagging along.

Well Naruto and Mego were discussing random thing about ramen. Botan, Taij, and Mea were talking about what happened when Taij and Mego fell into Sasuke's living room. And Mea exclaiming very loudly that Sasuke fainted which in turn earned her a glare (Sasuke), Sakura stating that her 'Sasuke-kun' wouldn't faint like that, witch made Botan glare at her, and everyone else laughing.

"Hey Mea?" Mego asked.

"What?"

"What did you do when you went to Gaara's house?" she asked.

"Welllll," she started trying to remember," oh yeah. There house was clean and when I said that they started laughing, except for Gaara but he looked like he was about to."

Botan, Mego, Taij, and Naruto looked at her oddly," About to?" Taij asked.

Mea just looked at her, "Yeah he kinda looked like he was holding his breath" she explained. "Oh yeah and Botan, how did you escape the rabbi infested….things?"

Sakura hearing this spun around to look at her with anime flames in her eyes," How dare you suggest she do that to my Sasuke-kun!" she exclaimed earning another glare form Botan and an innocent look form Mea.

"It was just a suggestion no need to get worked up about it pinky" she replied innocently.

"And who said Sasuke's yours?" Botan growled glare intensifying.

"Because he love's me," she said latching onto Sasuke's arm and giving him a puppy look," don't you Sasuke-kun?"

At this Mego and Taij burst out laughing while Botan looked like she was going to kill Sakura and Mea looked like she was going to be sick.

"And what's so funny?" Sakura snapped.

"That you think he likes you. I mean aren't you supposed to be smart, any girl with a little common sense would see that he doesn't like you" Mea said dryly.

Sakura growled at her," Prove it"

Mea shrugged, "Fine, first question," she said turning to Sasuke," how many times has she asked you out?"

Sasuke snorted, "At least twice a day"

"Second question," Botan said," how many times have you gone out with her?"

"None"

"Third question," Taij said joining in the question game," has he ever complimented you on something?"

"No" she answered quietly.

"Fourth question," Mego said grinning," are you a fangirl?"

"…"

"We'll take that as a 'yes'" Mego said cheerfully.

"Last question," Botan said," has he ever done, shown, or said that he likes you in any way shape or form?"

Sakura sighed sadly, "No"

"Then he doesn't like you" Mea said gently.

Sakura looked at Sasuke with sad eyes, "Is that true?"

He gave a small nod, and Sakura let go of his arm.

She turned to Botan, Mego, Mea, and Taij and smiled sadly," Thanks I guess," she said slowly.

"Your welcome" Taij replied happily.

Naruto had stayed quiet and Kakashi had actually looked up from his book as the interrogation on Sakura had taken place.

The moment was broken by something barking. Taij whirled around (having a big love for dogs will do that to yea) to be tackled by a white dog with brown ears.

"Akumaru!" someone shouted running towards everyone.

"Kiba!" Naruto exclaimed waving to him.

"Hey, sorry about Akamaru" Kiba said helping Taij up.

Taij laughed," Its ok" she said waving it off. "Anyway I'm Taijiya or Taij, that's Botan, Mea, and Mego. Im guessing your Kiba?"

He smiled and nodded. "And that's Akamaru."

"And he's adorable!" Mea and Mego shouted petting a pleased Akamaru.

Suddenly there was another boy with a blue coat with a high collar and sunglasses. "Kiba we need to get back to training." He said.

Mego and Mea jumped not knowing he was there until he talked. "When'd you get here?" Mego asked.

He didn't answer. Kiba sighed," He's one of my team mates. His name is Shino, Shino this is Botan, Mea, Mego, and Taij."

"Nice to meet cha" Botan, Taij, Mego, and Mea said at the same time, causing everyone to give them weird looks.

"Freaky" Mea mumbled.

"Anyway we should get going, come on Akamaru" Kiba said walking away with Shino.

"We need to go to, it's taking to long" Kakashi said going back to reading his book.

"Hey Kakashi" Taij asked walking next to him.

"What?"

"Can I see your book?" she asked innocently with puppy eyes.

"..No"

Taij pouted,"Meanie"

123456789098765432123455678890987654321122345678990

Sorry my update took forever im lazy T.T anyway Ill try to update more often. And pairing will be mentioned soon enough… if you haven't guessed them yet.


	6. Chapter 6

T.T plz don't kill me. Here's my update though. And thank you reviewers I hope you don't kill me for not updating --' anyway ill try to update more often! I promise!!!

Anyway thanks for all of the awesome reviews I luv them all!!! . and plz don't hate me for not updating im just really lazy sometimes…..yeah and itachi and kisame might make there appearance soon and yes taij you shall squeal, along with everyone else .

Chapter 6

When Team 7 and Mego, Taij, Botan, and Mea reached the training grounds Team Gai was there (Lee and Gai being…Lee and Gai).

"What are you doing here?" Naruto shouted, pointing a finger at Gai.

"Kakashi has invited us to have a youthful spar with you!" he shouted striking a nice guy pose (--' that creeps me out).

"Really? He seems kinda creepy" Mego said taking a few steps away form the other team.

Kakashi sighed," Yes really"

Mea and Taij twitched and Botan groaned and said," No one form this world can be that…..well you people get it"

Everyone nodded.

"And who are these four beautiful flowers?" Gai shouted running over to Botan, Mego, Taij, and Mea, who all twitched.

"Their Mea, Mego, Botan, and Taij" Sakura answered dryly. Then Lee ran up to them and grabbed each of their hands.

"Hello im Rock Lee! Konaha's beautiful green beast!" he shouted beaming.

"Beast is right" Botan mumbled snatching her hand away form Lee.

"Who are they?" Taij asked pointing to Neji and Tenten with her free hand, while trying to get the other one form Lee.

"Those are my youthful teammates Tenten and Neji!" he shouted releasing Mego and Mea from his hand shake, who sighed in relief.

"Hi" Tenten said smiling and bowing slightly in greeting.

"Chello"

"Hello"

"Hi"

"Nice to meet cha" (Mea, Mego, Botan, and Taij in that order)

Neji just nodded.

"When can we spar?" Naruto asked impatiently hoping up and down.

"SUCH YOUTHFUL-"

"Say youthful one more time and ill shave off your eyebrows and take all of your green jumpsuits" Botan growled, effetely shutting him up. Everyone except Mego, Mea, and Taij stared at her in open shock.

"You get used to it" Mea said cheerfully making everyone sweat drop including Gai. (0.0 lol)

"Alright! Let's start the sparing match Naruto against Lee. Sasuke against Neji and Tenten against Sakura" Kakashi said quickly.

They all nodded and the girls sat down to watch.

1 hr later because im no good at fight scenes

Team 7 and Team Gai were exhausted and hungry, grumbling stomachs gota mean something.

And the girls were very happy because they got to see their first spar with their own eyes instead of on a tv screen.

"Im hungry!" Taij said.

"You're always hungry" came three replies.

"But I love food!"

"We know"

Naruto, Lee, Kakashi, Tenten, and Sakura looked at them oddly.

"How can you do that?" Naruto asked.

He received a blank stare form Botan," We hang around each other to often" Mego, Mea, and Taij all nodded.

That's when Tenten said," Gaara's here?"

Everyone looked in front of them and sure enough Gaara was there.

"Hey Gaara" Mea said cheerfully. Team Gai looked at her with wide eyes.

"You know him?" Tenten asked shocked.

"Duh, she lives with him" Taij said smiling evilly.

"What?" Neji asked.

"She. Lives. With. Him" Mego said slowly smiling.

Mea was now a bright red, "Taij just stop thinking I know what you're thinking!" Taij burst out laughing then Mego then Botan.

"You people love my pain and suffering!" Mea whined pouting.

"Hell yes!" came her reply.

"Mea" came an unemotional voice form behind her, making her jump.

"Don't do that!" she shouted.

"Temari wants to talk to you" he said.

"What you do?" Mego asked.

"Nothing. I think" she answered.

"Um Gaara does she really live with you?" Tenten asked quietly.

He nodded, and then sighed "It's never quiet anymore"

"Duh" Mea said smiling, then started to walk away.

"Where are you going" Gaara said amusement evident in his voice, which scared the crap outa everyone.

"I thought I was supposed to go see Temari" she said thoughtfully.

"Wrong way. She's that way" he said pointing the opposite way Mea was. Everyone burst out laughing and Mea smiled sheepishly.

"Oops" she said and then ran up to Gaara and walked beside him, who, if you were looking hard enough could see a ghost of a smile.

"Let's go get some ramen" Naruto said ruining the mood.

"YOSH!!" Taij and Lee shouted running to the ramen stall. Everyone sweat dropped again.

"I don't know her" Sasuke said walking slowly toward the ramen stand.

"Same" Botan said walking beside Sasuke with everyone else behind them.

When everyone else reached the ramen stand Kakashi and Gai had left them and Mego was getting a little hyper. (dun dun dunn)

At the stand Taij and Lee had already eaten two bowls and on their third and they had an audience. A guy with his hair in a ponytail that was spiked, and a bored expression on his face. A girl with platinum blonde hair and cerulean blue eyes, with a disgusted look on her face. And a chubby bow with underwear looking head band. Well in other word Shikamaru, Ino, and Choji. Kiba was there also.

So in other words a hyper Mego, the three guys she had a crush on (Shikamaru, Kiba, Naruto) in the same place, spelled disaster, and Botan knew that.

"Eww how can you two eat so much so fast?" Ino asked.

Shikamaru looked over and say Naruto and said," I think you have a couple new competitors" he said lazily. Then he pointed to Mego and Botan," Who are they and," then he pointed to Taij" who is this?"

"The blonde is Mego and the one next to her is Botan, and the one eating is Taij" Sasuke answered.

"RAMEN!!" Naruto shouted running to the counter and ordering.

"Who are you guys?" Botan asked dryly.

"Shikamaru, Ino, and Choji" Ino said.

"Nicetomeetcha" Mego said quickly hopping slightly.

"What?"

"She's hyper" Botan said hitting her in the head, "Calm down baka"

Mego gave her a pitiful face then sat down next to Taij, who had just finished her forth bowl.

"Does ramen have sugar in it?" Taij asked Shikamaru, who nodded.

"Shit" Botan said with a worried expression.

"Why?" Tenten asked.

"Ohh you'll see why" Botan said.

"I don't think ill stay to find out" Neji said walking away.

"That's a good idea, but I can't leave without the two bakas"

Tenten nodded and went and sat next to Lee.

Botan sighed and sat next to Sasuke while Ino glared at her. "Have you seen hell Sasuke?"

"No"

"Then you're about to"

20 min and many ramen bowls later

Mego and Taij were bouncing in their seats and everyone was getting freaked out, including the other customers.

Suddenly they both jumped up and shouted,"IM HYPER!!!" and ran out of the stall.

"What the fuck?!" Sasuke shouted.

"Nooo Sasuke you have it all wrong it's 'What the hell' and yes it is" Botan said lazily.

"Kami, their running around Kohona too" Tenten said.

"And know we have to get them" Botan said grabbing Sasuke's arm.

"What do you mean 'we'!" he shouted.

"I can't catch them alone and your helping"

"Good luck" came many voices.

"We need more than luck" Botan mumbled.

45 min and much commotion later

Botan and Sasuke had successfully captured Taij and Mego and knocked them out. They were both very tired.

Mego and Taij had run around Kohona like maniacs and scared many of the villagers, raided a candy store, and just wreaked havoc.

When they had finally dragged them home they collapsed on the couch.

"Damn they have a lot of energy" Sasuke said.

Botan laughed," Just wait until all of us are hyper"

Sasuke's eyes widened to the size of dinner plates causing Botan to crack up.

11111111222222223333333333

Basically Temari took Mea shopping for more clothes. She got two pairs of sweatpants one grey and the other black with 'Cant Touch' on the butt, a plain dark blue sweatshirt, some girl must haves, some hair ties, regular pants, and a few t-shirts one was white with a angel smiley face on the front and 'fooled you' on the back, a purple one with 'Why are you reading this?' on it, and a green one with 'Drama Queen' on it.

1111111111111111222222222222222222333333333333333333333

Well that's chapter 6 hoped you liked it! .


	7. Chapter 7

…

OK. This is long-_ly_ over due, I know. And I guess I'm not good at my promise to update soon, eh? ;; Forgive me!! I do have some good news, however; I have become a more detailed writer! And it happened over night! Yes, that's right, _over night_. Cool, huh? I was sooo excited when it happened, but soon regretted it because my hand would hurt so much. – Right handed. –

Anyway, on with the storah!

- - - -

The moon, perfect in its roundness; full and bright, rose in the black, star light sky. It was the most outstanding feature in the sky at the moment, holding all the spot light while the stars had could not but twinkle and flicker every moment or so. A few dark purple clouds slowly moved over the twinkling darkness, blown by the breeze only felt in the atmosphere. Every few seconds the clouds would cover the stars and, on occasions, disturb the lining of the moon; obscuring its perfect shape.

A pair of dark, ebony eyes was fixated on the moon. The only eyes open and alert that late in the evening. They showed nothing; had no twinkle, no emotion, no thought or feeling behind them. Like a stain glass window. Only what the artist wanted one to see, was what everyone saw. Couldn't look through them, beyond them, _into_ them.

The owner of the lustrous eyes had skin that seemed to glow in the moonlight, even if only a small bit of his face was visible. Covering the artists lower face, under his nose and down, was the top of a neck line; a collar of a shirt or jacket. It was obviously black, red lining all around it standing bright against the figures skin. Following the large collar, it was evident that it belonged not to a jacket or shirt, but a dark cloak of sorts. It looked similar to that of a column from a temple, straight and unmoving. It too, was black, but embroided with the small, cloud shapes that were the colour of blood. Not even sleeves were evident on his person.

A small breeze ruffled his raven locks, blowing them in front of the ebony coloured orbs. His hair would make any woman green with envy; how it shined in the moonlight and how silky soft it appeared.

The wind stopped; the hair fell back into place.

A quick, decisive moment blossomed into life behind the figure, disturbing the still and silent night. The new figure, taller and darker than the other, stood only a foot behind the shorter of the two. Yet, it seemed to not be threatening, almost _careful_. But only in a sense.

"Itachi-sama," the voice was gruff, barely above a whisper. It was obvious he didn't want to risk anyone hearing him, even though he was far from human habitation. "A new way to capture the Kyuubi vessel has sprung. The Leader wants us to take this opportunity to finally capture him." No response came immediately from, the now identified, Itachi. The other man waited a minute before speaking again:

"Itachi-sama, what is your opinion-"

"Be quiet." Demand; not a question or request. The words flowed quickly and precisely from the shorter man mouth. His voice indicated that he was younger, much younger than his companion. But it was also cold; no emotion evident in Itachi's voice, other than a slight hint of annoyance, but one would have to be listening carefully to pick up on it. "What is it?"

The other man let out an inaudible sigh in silent relief. "It seems the Kyuubi has come close to a few new additions to Konoha. Four girls." He paused, trying to see any reaction from Itachi. Seeing none, he continued on. "Apparently, they appeared out of thin air. Literally. First two, two brunettes. Then two blondes."

"I have no intention of listening to invaluable information about them." Another demand. "Nor do I care of how many there are; I want information on why they are here and how they can benefit in my favor."

The other man visibly stiffened; he'd been acquainted enough with Itachi to know when he was angry, even if no other living soul could tell. "We don't know why they're here. Only that they seem to know more than they should." He paused for a second again, contemplating on what to say next. "They also show no sign's of being a shinobi, yet they know of their ways and practices." Itachi's aura changed slightly, giving the other male a feeling of slight relief. "They also have gotten very close to our target, and one has gotten close to the Kazekage. Which means Deidara and Sasori will be coming soon."

"They are to wait until he returns to Suna." Itachi said quickly, stopping his companion.

"Yes, but he wouldn't be leaving for a while and they plan on striking when they can, and when it's easiest." He stepped forward, coming out of the shadows. Blue hued skin shown in the moonlight, his small dark eyes staring intently at Itachi. He had the same cloak as Itachi, but he towered over him.

Itachi remained silent. It was true; Deidara and Sasori would try to capture the Kazekage when he was at his most vulnerable moment. That could be sooner than later, if what Kisame was saying was true.

"Itachi-sama, what do we do?"

He remained silent for a while, then said:

"Wait for the opportune moment."

- - - - YAOI - - - -

"Ta-aij!" A loud banging sounded after the shout, then followed by a bunch of giggles. The blonde who had shouted whispered to her friend, making her smile and laugh at whatever she had said. Mego then began to pound on the door again, shouting Taij's name over and over again.

"Mego," Mea stopped to suppress a laugh bubbling up in her throat, "you're going to wake the whole village! And what if Botan answers the door? We both know she's not much-"

"Speak of the devil and she will come." The door opened to a ticked of brunette, whom had her arms crossed and was glaring hotly at Mego and Mea. "What do you two want?"

"BOTAN!" Another brunette/blonde girl attacked Botan from behind, nearly knocking her over with her glomp force. An eruption of laughter came from the three girls, leaving Botan huffing in agitation.

"Mego! Mea!" Taij continued to shout, releasing Botan from her hug of doom and hugging the other two. "Mego, how did you get Mea out of bed? She's got to be the hardest person to get out of bed!"

"Gaara did it!" The reply came from both them, only one was an amused tone, the other and annoyed tone. [ I'm leaving you too guess who had what tone…

Taij laughed as Mea crossed her arms gave a mini pout. "It's okay Mea, he's insomniac. He probably had all_ night_ to think about how to get you up." Her tone took a sly edge, her eyes twinkling with a special kind of malice that only she could pull off successfully.

"TAIJ!" A light blush dusted the short brunettes face as she turned her back to her friend, who burst out into another spasm of giggles. Subduing her laughter, she suddenly switched to a sympathetic attitude. "Aww, its okay Mea!"

"No it's not… "

They all paused and froze.

Then suddenly began walking all at the same time, in the same direction.

"BOTAN! TAIJ!" The shout came from behind them, and even though it was only for two of the girls, they all turned around, shouting "What?" in unison.

The raven haired male in the window stared in bewilderment at them all for a second, blinking stupidly. He mentally shook of the astonishment and glared at Taij and Botan. Botan glared back, with even more hostility than necessary and Taij looked up at him innocently.

"You left the oven on," he said simply, stating it like it was the time of day.

"Shit!" The two girls ran through the door way, tripping over each other and laughing. A few shouts sounded from within the house, which were hard to interpret. But, they sounded something like: "Oi, baka!" and "That was my foot!"

After a minute or so, they both emerged from the house. Amazingly, neither of them had bruises or scratches of any kind. Instead, they were laughing about something, Botan making strange gestures with her hands to emphasize what she was saying.

"It's amazing about how much can be done in such a small time span!" Mea said suddenly, getting an agreement from Mego and Taij.

"You're welcome Sasuke!" Taij shouted up to the abandoned window, spinning around on her heel, than spinning back around to face in the same direction everyone else was.

As they walked away, they all could have sworn that he shouted back: "For what?"

------ … ------

"Gaara," the voice sounded tired and annoyed. But only slightly. "Why did you have to wake Mea up like that?" The four pigtailed female, whom was speaking, was standing in the middle of a room. Or, what was once a room. The bed, which was queen sized and had about – or would have had – three blankets on. Now, the blankets were thrown around the room. Along with various other things; stray clothes, a bed side table had been thrown across the room, a large area was wet, a suspicious bucket lying beside it. The mattress on the bed was halfway off, the pillows all over the room.

"I wasn't going to let her sleep all day." The redhead insomniac replied in a bored manor. If he couldn't sleep at all, why was he going let some girl sleep the day away?

How she slept was beyond him; when he came to wake her up, she was in the strangest position. She had been on her stomach, her arms on either side of her. But the weirdest thing was that her butt was sticking up in the air. And she had been sound asleep!

"That I don't care about, but what _happened_ to this room?" The blonde indicated towards the mess, giving her younger brother and accusing look.

--- FLASHBACK. YAY! ---

_A loud sigh sounded in the silent morning. The sun had risen a little while ago, yet the village was still mostly asleep. One of the only people fully awake and up and about, was a certain redhead. Sabaku no Gaara._

_He was sitting on the roof – his normal perch during the night, it was so he could keep an eye on the moon and at what part of the cycle it was in. He stood up slowly, the heavy gourd on his back feeling slightly heavier than usual. Lowering himself slowly into the house he was currently occupying. He went through the window and into his bedroom, which was spotless due to little to use of it._

_His aqua eyes swept over the room; everything was in place. Nothing could have moved it, he would have known the second another shinobi or human would have come close. Dropping the heavy gourd next the spot he was standing, he then exited the room. Walking through the hallway, giving a nod of acknowledgement to Temari and Kankuro, who were in the living room drinking coffee and eating toast. _

_He walked into the kitchen and poured himself a cup of coffee. Black coffee. It was his necessary morning fluid, the caffeine giving him enough energy to be alert throughout the remainder of the morning. He held the steaming cup delicately in his pale hands, the hot liquid heating the cup pleasantly. _

_Walking back into the living room, sipping his black coffee slowly, he looked around for a second. "The girl's still asleep?"_

_Temari looked up from her toast and nodded, leaning back in the dark green chair she was seated in. "Yeah, I don't know why though. She stuck me as a morning person." The second part came out more as a thinking-out-loud comment than one directed at her two brothers. _

"_That girl had so much energy yesterday; I was surprised how quickly she fell asleep." Kankuro moved his cup in slow circle movements, stirring his cool coffee in the cup. _

_Gaara wanted to scoff at his brother's comment. He should have heard how long she had been tossing and turning all throughout the night. The movement hadn't stopped until a little after midnight, long after Temari and Kankuro had fallen asleep. _

_He sighed, setting his cup down on the table. "I'll go wake her up. You two are too nice and would let her sleep." Before his two siblings could get a comment out, he was already almost to her door. _

_He opened the door, stepping inside it quickly and silently. He looked around quickly, before his gaze stopped at the girl… sleeping strangely. Blinking in surprise, he couldn't help but wonder how she slept… With her _ass_ in the air._

_Coming out of his "stupor" he walked over to her and shook her shoulder roughly. "Wake up."_

"_Far fig nuking," came the sleep/muffled reply. The brunette rolled over – know laying down the right way instead of with her butt in the air. With her back turned to Gaara, his eyes narrowed in annoyance. _

"_I said: Wake. Up." He shook her shoulder again, only rougher. _

"_No!" She rolled away from his vice grip and pulled the blanket over her head._

_He tore the blanket off her and threw it across the room. "Get up!"_

_She threw a pillow at him, which he ducked to avoid. "No!" Then she grabbed the other blanket at the end of the bed and covered herself with it._

_Gaara's left eye twitched once. He grabbed the blanket and threw it across the room, too. "Get out of that bed!"_

_The brunette sat up. Her hair was sticking out in all directions, her eyes were glazed over with sleep, and her pajamas were in disarray. "Make me," she said flatly, grabbing the bed in a death grip._

_He smirked slightly, "Fine." He walked around the bed to the side that she was holding the bed. Grabbing her wrist, he twisted it so that she let go. Feeling slightly more triumphant, he didn't expect for her to twist her wrist around, making his wrist twist with it and in a painful position. He released her wrist with surprise in his eyes, but not on his face. _

_Glancing back at her half asleep face and to her other hand, his hand shot out and grabbed the one which he had previously, and pulled her off the bed. For the sake of her wrist, she let go of the bed post and fell off the bed, landing painfully on her side._

_She jumped up and tried to pull her wrist free of Gaara's grip, "That hurts!" Her words were slightly slurred; she was still somewhat asleep._

"_Not until you wake up."_

_She huffed loudly, then spun clockwise on her heel, causing his wrist to, yet again, twist in a painful way. Again, he let go. As she completed her circle, his hands shot out to grab her shoulders. But she lifted her arms up to avoid it, but with her shoulders not being there, his hands gripped—_

END FLASHBACK. MUWHAHAH. –

Temari snapped her fingers in front of her brother's blank face. "Gaara? Helllo."

His eyes snapped toward her, her snapping her fingers knocking him out of his flashback. "What?"

Pause. "Nothing." She turned around and left the room, stepping over a pillow in the process.

- - - - -

And that is all I'm going to type! It is six pages exactly, BE HAPPY! Plus, I thought that was a good place to end it! Hip hip HORRAY!

If I'm to update this again, I need a few peoples telling me so. No, that does not include you, Taij, Mego, and Botan.

- Stare. -


End file.
